Trust No One
by CullenMama2319
Summary: Willow Jamison has been kidnapped and it's a race against time for the Black Ops, Inc team trying to find her. The team including her old flame Asher Stone and half-brother Gabe Jones. A fight to the finish,and these steamy special ops boys don't quit :
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTES**:

This fanfic is going to be a spin-off of Cindy Gerard's Black Ops series. You don't have to read them to enjoy my story, but I've provided below some info about the characters that may or may not make a big appearance throughout "TRUST NO ONE". My story is about Asher "Kill Shot" Stone and Willow Jamison Those two are completely mine, I just threw them in with Cindy Gerard's characters to see what happens. No copyright infringement intended.

**Black Ops, Inc. (BOI's):** Nate Black (Team Leader), Gabe "Archangel" Jones (tortured soul, bad relationship with parents, big and mean when necessary, heart of gold), Sam Lang (only works certain ops now after he and Abbie had a baby, no nonsense), Johnny Duane Reed (flirty, fun, jokester and completely badass when necessary), Rafe "Choirboy" Mendoza (big hearted latino, kind of man who doesn't back down from a challenge), "Mean" Joe Green (strong, scary on the outside, but also a tortured soul, you want him on your side), Wyatt "Papa Bear" Savage (big ol' teddy bear from Georgia who can get down to business with the best of 'em), Luke "Doc Holliday" Colter (badass with a gun, but also works as the medic for the team, jokester) and Asher "Kill Shot" Stone (MY CHARACTER :P )

**The girls:** Juliana Flores-Black (married to Nate Black, runs the Angelina Foundation to help children), Jenna Jones (married to Gabe Jones, he lost his leg saving her from being tortured to death), Abbie Lang (married to Sam Lang after an op to save her brother and avenge his sister's death), Crystal Debrowski-Reed (Married to Johnny Reed after he saved her from being attacked by a crazed crime lord), BJ Chase (engaged to Rafe Mendoza after they worked an op to save Stephanie Tompkins life and save the world from technological warfare), Stephanie Tompkins (engaged to Joe Green after pulling him from a prison overseas where he was beaten and starved to death while avenging her brother Bryan's death, daughter of Robert and Ann Tompkins, whom act as parents to all of the above characters), Sophie Savage (married to Wyatt Savage after he saved her daughter's best friend from a hostage situation), Valentina Colter (married to Luke Colter after saving her life from her corrupt political husband and his scandals) and Willow Jamison (MY CHARACTER:P )

**Also, there will be mention of rape, so if this is a sensitive subject for you, please be advised. However, there will be no actual rape in the story. There will be weapons, violence, cursing and explicit content.

**TRUST NO ONE**

FGPOV

"Senator Jones, it's so good to hear from you. " Felipe sneered. The sonofabitch better have another shipment scheduled, he thought. "I'm hoping you have good news for me…."

"….about that….it seems as though I'm being watched by the FBI. Things are getting trickier and-" The Senator sputtered out nervously as Felipe cut him off.

"You know how I feel about that. Your being watched makes no fucking difference to me. I've paid you good money Mr. Senator, to ensure you live a cushy lifestyle, and that I get my goods. You don't seem to be holding up your end of the bargain." He snarled.

"No wait! I'll do what I can. It might take a few months until it dies down but-"

"I will NOT wait! I expect goods by the end of this week or _else._" Felipe's patience was running on fumes.

"There's no way I can make that order. Please, just give me a little more time." The Senator begged. Felipe pondered this momentarily, before an evil smile crossed his face.

"It seems I may be having a change of heart Mr. Senator. I've actually been searching for a new servant for my…..personal needs. My last little whore met a tragic end last week, and I was thinking of replacing her with an American girl. Say…. 5'7", brunette, hazel eyes…." Felipe grinned devilishly.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem. We'll call it even then?" Senator Jones asked, breathing a momentary sigh of relief. Felipe chuckled darkly.

"You didn't let me finish. She must live in Washington DC, specifically on Walsh Avenue, Building 5, Apartment 3C. It will be almost amusing to see how she transitions from managing those delinquents to being my personal submissive, don't you think?" Felipe could perfectly imagine the color draining from the Senator's face as the words sunk in.

"No." He said forcefully. Felipe threw his head back in laughter.

"No? Then I suppose my shipment will arrive Friday, otherwise you, your wife, and your precious Willow will be six feet under come Saturday morning-"

"WAIT! Just…..FUCK!" Senator Jones hissed. The line was silent far too long.

"I'm waiting."

"If I give you my daughter…we're done. Even trade. No more shipments, no nothing. I never have to deal with you again."

"Done. Call me at 5pm my time with details on where to…..pick her up." Felipe closed his phone with a smirk. It seemed the Senator was more of a money hungry bastard than he thought. No matter. In just a few days, he'd have Willow Jamison's pretty lips around his cock, with no more worries of Senator Fucking Jones. It wouldn't take much to corrupt another political leader in the States. Money always talked.

* * *

><p>GPOV<p>

I pressed delete when the voicemail icon showed up on my phone for the third time today. I didn't care to hear anything that might spew out of my bastard father's mouth. I felt slender arms wrap around my waist from behind and smiled that same shit-eating grin as always when Jenna, my wife, was near. Somehow, this amazing woman tamed the beast, surprisingly over two years ago. It sure didn't feel like that long ago that we were fighting for our lives in Argentina. I tugged her around, pulling her into my arms. She smiled up at me lovingly with her gorgeous green eyes and wild red hair that I could get lost for days in. I'd survived more bullet wounds than I can count, dehydration and God only knows what else, in some of the foulest places on the planet. Hell, I'd even lost a leg from the shin down, but the thought of going without this woman for 5 seconds, well that would surely kill me.

"Gabe, how many times are you going to let him call before you finally answer?" She smirked, knowingly.

"As many times as it takes for the sonofabitch to realize I'm not, nor will I ever be, in a talking mood when it comes to him." I answered with finality.

"What if it's important? I mean, I know how much you hate him…..AH-" She placed a finger over my lips, effectively silencing my protest before it even began, "with GOOD reason…I just think something sort of big much be going on if he's called you over 10 times in the past 3 days. I've known you over two years Gabe Jones…..and he never called once. Until now." The woman had a point….and damn if I didn't hate it. That's what I loved so much about Jenna Jones. She always called BS, and she never backed now from a challenge, including the biggest one of all. Me.

"I have nothing to say to that asshole Jenna…" I sighed in frustration.

"I know you don't baby, just…..think logically about it is all I'm sayin'…" She whispered before softly brushing her lips against mine. Heaven. "Now, I'm off to go clean Doc's pockets out at the poker table…" She grinned devilishly.

"I love you." I smiled as she pulled away.

"I know." She smirked, turning away, adding an extra little sway in her hips. Such a brave woman, I thought shaking my head in amusement. Maybe the Archangel should teach Miss Sassy a fun little lesson when he finally gets her alone tonight. I glanced around the room, seeing Luke a.k.a. Doc Holliday, being swindled out of his last dime by the ladies of Black Ops, Inc., my Jenna, Crystal Debrowski-Reed, Johnny Duane Reed's wife, along with BJ Chase who was presently engaged to Rafe "Choirboy" Medoza, and the current reason we were all here at Robert and Ann Tompkins home. They had insisted on throwing an engagement party for Rafe and BJ since they had saved their daughter Stephanie's life on our last mission. Stephanie was sitting off in the corner of the room on a loveseat, nestled under the arm of none other than "Mean" Joe Green. Those two had shocked the hell out of us all. It seemed Stephanie hadn't found him so "Mean" at all. I couldn't help but smile watching them because even Joe deserved someone good in his life, and Steph was perfect for the job. Sam and Abbie Lang were busy with their newborn son, Bryan, whom they'd named after Robert and Ann's deceased son, and former BOI teammate. Losing him had been like losing a brother, and with that loss, grew a family no one expected. Everyone in this room was family. I blinked back a tear as Asher "Kill Shot" Stone and Wyatt "Papa Bear" Savage approached. Asher held out a beer and I gladly took it from him.

"You looked like you could use it bro…."Ash winked.

"I could use about twelve." I snorted, thinking once again about my sperm donor. Fuck him.

"Pops still callin'?" Savage asked, taking a swig of his beer.

"Yep." I said popping the "p" for emphasis. "Fucker just doesn't know when to quit."

"Maybe you should just answer…..tell 'em to piss off…." Asher shrugged.

"Now you sound like the wife." I groaned, knowing they were both right.

"Well, what can I say? Jenna does talk to me. She's got a sweet spot for me, ya know?" He teased. I glared. Most grown men would flinch, but not Ash.

"I've got a butterfly that'll take care of that obnoxious tongue of yours…." I threatened playfully, unsheathing my favorite knife. I never went anywhere….I mean anywhere, without it.

"I'd love to see you try old man…." He chuckled, earning himself a brotherly jab to the shoulder.

"Old man…." I muttered with a smirk, downing my beer.

* * *

><p>SJPOV<p>

"FUCK! Fuck fuck FUCK!" Senator Clayton Jones shouted to no one in particular. The clock was ticking and in less than an hour, Felipe Giovanni's men would have Willow, and all hope would be lost. Panic had begun to set in. He knew Gabriel would never do him any favors, but he'd move heaven and earth for his sister. If only he'd answer his fucking phone. He began pacing like a caged animal, wanting nothing more than to flee. He was a good as dead if any of this got out, not to mention, he'd never survive Gabriel's wrath if he was granted the truth of what was happening today. What in the fuck have I done? He thought, as he sank to the floor, sobbing into his hands like the horrible father and pitiful fool he was.


	2. Chapter 2

WPOV

It had been an exhausting week at the juvenile detention center, but at least there had been progress. The kids assigned to my unit were lashing out less and less, and even a few of them had begun participating willingly in the exercises. I was beyond ready to get home to my lonely apartment though, kick off my shoes, sit on the couch with a good book and sip on a beverage of the adult variety. The only thing standing in my way was three flights of stairs. I trudged my way up, unlocked the door and headed inside. After sifting through the junk mail, I poured a glass of white wine, sipped it before heading up to my bedroom.

I'd no more than slipped into my gray flannel pants and a black tank when I heard a loud bang downstairs, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Then came the footsteps. More than one set. I had enough sense to reach down and yank my cell phone from the pocket of my cargo work pants and crammed it down my sports bra. Adrenaline kicked in as the footsteps neared. I could hear murmuring and adult male voices. Oh. My. Fucking. God. Weapon. I needed a goddamned weapon. I scrambled to my closet, closing the door as quietly as I could and began pulling down shoeboxes from the top shelf. C'mon…..c'mon, c'mon…where the fuck is it? I thought, fighting against the panic. I heard them just outside the door when finally my fingers latched on to the butterfly knife my brother had given me when he left for Task Force Mercy. He'd spent hours forcing me to learn how to use it. My hands were trembling uncontrollably, but I had to pull myself to-fucking-gether.

"Here kitty, kitty…..it's time to come out and play…"The man taunted. I clenched my eyes shut, momentarily willing away the terror in my limbs. "We promise to break you in for Giovanni…." Suddenly the closet door jerked open. Once I saw the huge man was holding a gun, I flew into action.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, startling him, and I launched myself at the man, jamming my hands underneath his gun arm and shoving upwards before pushing the butterfly deep into his side. Fourth rib down, Gabe always said. He dropped to his knees, wheezing from surprise and the collapsed lung I'd given him, but I didn't stick around. I bolted for the bedroom door. Just as I stepped out, shots from a fucking AK-47 whizzed past my head from down the hallway. I registered that it was another very large man and took off at full sprint, two steps at a time, down the stairs. My hand reached for the deadbolt when I was abruptly yanked back by my hair and thrown forcefully to the ground. My head slammed into the tile floor causing my vision to blur. I instinctively curled into the fetal position after the first paralyzing blow to my stomach came from a steel –toed boot. And then another. And another.

"STUPID BITCH!" The attacker roared.

My last thought before the darkness overtook me was "please God, I don't want to fucking die…."

* * *

><p>GPOV<p>

"So where are Sophie and the kids?" Asher asked Wyatt.

"She had a big project for the school that was scheduled to close tomorrow. She's flyin' down after that." Wyatt explained as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I whipped it out, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snarled into the receiver.

"GABE! Oh my God GABE!" The voice was sobbing on the other end. Only then did I take a second to look at the screen of the phone.

"Fuck. Willow? Is that you?" I asked panicked, jumping to my feet. All eyes in the room flew to me.

"Gabe! I'm so fucking scared! They….they broke in my house…I don't know where I am. God! Help me!" She pleaded hysterically. I could hear the sheer terror in her voice, setting every muscle in my very big body on edge.

"Slow down Sis, back up…who's got you? Are you hurt?" I ground out. My chest tightening with the sort of worry I hadn't felt in a very long time, and had hoped I'd never have to feel again. Nate Black, Black Ops, Inc.'s team leader was now at my side.

"Put her on speaker." I did as he asked, setting the phone in the middle of the table.

"Sis! Talk to me! Where are you?" I questioned.

"I'm in….oh god….I'm in the trunk of a car. It's pitch black, but it's moving." She gasped for breath. All the BOI's had gathered round now, and Asher had a frightening look of panic on his face, rivaling my own.

"Did you see who attacked you?" I asked. "Give me everything you can Sis. We'll find you, I swear it…..but I need you to calm down and focus…."

"Ahhh….ow….fuck! Okay…..okay. I umm…I got off work….they broke in my house. I saw…..oh god …ouch…..three big men…."

"What did they look like?" I clenched my fists in rage.

"Big….really big…dark skinned….accents….Spanish speaking I think….I don't know!"

"Okay. What happened next?"

"One attacked me in the closet. I killed him with the butterfly…." Atta girl. Nods of approval went around the table, except for Asher who looked like he was going to throw up. I didn't have time to question it. "It was so awful….there was so much blood and—"

"Don't think about the blood Willow. What else?" Asher's voice broke through. There was a pregnant pause.

"Ash….Asher? Is that you?" Willow cried out. My eyes must have been as wide as saucers, before narrowing in on my teammate. Someone had a lot of fucking explaining to do.

"Ohhhh jeezus Willow! Yeah it's me! We're gonna find you! I swear to fucking God I will come for you!" He shouted to the phone with such strong emotion…..it almost screamed love. The entire room was stunned silent.

"Willow baby, it's Johnny Duane…..can you tell us if they had weapons?" He said calmly, taking over the situation.

"Guns….subs…..AK's. They shot at me but missed." I inhaled deeply. Jesus. Fucking. Christ.

"Willow….it's Doc. Are you hurt? Do you have any injuries?"

"I….I don't know. My ribs hurt really bad. Could be broken…and some cuts." She cried out in pain and everyone in the room tensed.

"They've stopped! Oh god….they've fucking stopped!" She whispered frantically, absolutely terrified.

"Willow, listen to me…..do you know where they're taking you?" I ran a nervous hand through my hair.

"I don't know. Once of them said they'd prep me for Gi….Giovanni? Fuck I don't know! They're going to kill me….or rape me I fucking know it! I'll kill myself! I can't—"

"Ssshhhh princess! You stay alive, you hear?" Asher said forcefully. "We are coming…and I promise you I will kill any fucker who even THINKS of laying a hand on you. Got it? I'm coming."

"Oh-okay. Just…hurry. Please, please hurry." Her voice trembled. "I think they're coming. Oh god—"

"Sis, I need you to listen. This is important. We can track your cell phone. Can you hide it? Keep it with you as long as you can. Don't disconnect, okay? We need to hear what's going on. As soon as they open that trunk, I need you to speak out any landmark you can see, anything that might help us. Can you do that?"

"Yeah….yeah I can." She breathed.

"I love you Sis. Be strong okay? I won't stop until I find you!"

"Promise?" She cried.

"Promise." There was a rustling noise, then a sound like the trunk popping.

"C'mon you little bitch or I'll cut you like you cut Raul." Asher's jaw clenched and he gripped the table for support.

"Tan camo, subs, airport, Reagan National, license NKZ-247." Her voice was low and steady, determined.

"Good girl." I whispered, biting at my clenched fist.

"SHUT UP! Or I'll put your mouth to good use before we even reach Columbia…." The fucker threatened, however my brain was doing a mental fist pump. I looked to Nate, who looked to Crystal.

"Bookin' the next flight out!" She said jumping up to get her laptop and phone. There was more rustling, then she yelped in pain.

"C'mere my little puta…."

"FUCK!" Asher growled, glaring at the phone like he would destroy it.

"NO!" She shouted. "FUCK YOU!" There was scrambling, then a man screamed like a little bitch, then there was a loud thump and silence.

"Oh my fucking god…." Jenna, who had been listening from the corner of the room, gasped. "You….you guys have to go. Go NOW! What do you need? What can I do?"

And that's when every single person in the room sprang into action. Eyes that had once shown delight and comfort, enjoying a brother's engagement party, slowly morphed into stone cold, lethal machines.


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

Rage. Pure, uncontrollable rage. My body was completely numb from it. I'd always known Gabe had a sister named Willow, but I'd never put two and two together. He didn't talk about her much, and I'd missed Gabe and Jenna's wedding due to a mission gone wrong. Fuck. Gabe's sister was Willow. My Willow. The second I heard her voice on that phone, my heart sunk to my stomach. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be safe in her home, happily married with 2.5 kids, a dog and a fucking white picket fence, not trapped in the trunk of a goddamned car on her way to Columbia to be some fucking prick's sex slave. Somebody's head was gonna roll. I'd make fucking sure of it. That's if I survived the menacing look Gabe was giving me, while twirling that damned butterfly in his hand, attempting to calm himself. It wasn't working.

As soon as the deafening silence on the other end of the line turned to a dial tone, we had all gone to work. We made haste to our rooms in the Tompkin's home, gearing up, thankful that none of us ever traveled without it. Crystal had gone to work getting a cargo plane, chartered by our very own Mike "Primetime" Brown. BJ had begun tracking Willow's cell phone. It was still on the move, which had given us hope that she still had it hidden. Stephanie, master of encryptions and all things computer, had gotten a match on the license plate number Willow had rattled off, but it didn't do much good because it was an American rental.

"I'll go see what I can find out at the rental shop. Surely someone knows who these bastards are!" Jenna, ever the journalist, insisted. Before Gabe could even protest, Nate jumped in.

"No need Jen. I've got a hit on a Felipe Giovanni." He said handing a picture to me and Gabe. My heart stopped. I recognized him from one of the first ops I'd ever been on.

"You can't be fucking serious! What the FUCK does Felipe Giovanni want with Willow?" I growled. "This doesn't make any goddamned sense!"

"This fuckhead is into hardcore drugs and human trafficking, why—" Gabe was pacing like a caged wild animal.

"American human trafficking. He's gotta be getting his shipments from someone…"Nate interjected. "Someone high up on the food chain." Gabe's head snapped up, jaw taut.

"You don't think…." I shook my head in disbelief. "I mean….I met the guy once for like 5 minutes but…." Gabe's narrowed eyes met mine.

"Sounds like I need to have that chat with dear old dad after all." His voice was so deadly, even I shuddered.

* * *

><p>GPOV<p>

I pulled out my phone, dialed the devil himself and laid the phone out on the table once more. It only rang once.

"Gabriel? Oh thank god, I—"

"Tell me everything you know about Willow…right the fuck now." I left no room for argument. I presently wanted to reach through the phone and place one hell of a strangle hold on him.

"I…..I think they took her. Gabriel….you have to help her!" He sobbed.

"Oh….I fucking plan on it….Now, explain. Who the fuck has her…..and why?" I growled.

"I…..Felipe Giovanni. He sent me threats. He…he said he wanted her….was going to kidnap her…" He stuttered.

"Explain to me why in the hell you'd be in contact with Giovanni in the first fucking place?" I shouted, not buying a fucking word coming out of his mouth.

"I didn't know him before now! I …I hear he likes women….maybe…..maybe he just liked Willow. I don't know. You have to save her Gabriel!" I glanced at Asher and Nate, who were simultaneously shaking their heads, confirming my own suspicions.

"You need to listen hard Senator, because I'll only say this once. If I find out that you had anything….and I mean fucking ANYTHING to do with this…I'll kill you myself…Dad." I hit the end button and fought the urge to launch it at the nearest wall. Luckily I didn't because seconds later it rang. Willow.

"Willow?" I called out. There was nothing but heavy breathing on the other end.

"Willow!" Asher yelled again. There was struggling.

"HE'S GOT A KNIFE!" She screamed. My blood ran cold, and Ash's face paled. "ASHERRRRRR! OH MY GOD! GABEEEEEEEE!" The screaming went on for what felt like an eternity and all we could do was wait for it to stop…..and it did, when the line went dead.

"It's time to move out." Nate ordered forcefully, snapping us back to the present. I kissed Jenna, pouring everything good I had left in me, into her, because the only thing I needed to feel now was the anger…..the fury, and headed for the door. I needed to kill someone. I needed to kill someone now.

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

We had been flying for hours, but it felt like days. There was some chatter between the guys, but Gabe and I remained silent, dealing with the horror of the situation in our own way, knowing that the sounds of her screams would surely haunt me for the rest of my days. I couldn't even let myself think of the things they were doing to her. I clenched my fists so hard that my fingers ached.

"So tell me how you know my sister." Gabe stared hard at the opposite wall of the plane. "….and please…. don't tell me she's the one you've been strung out over the entire 7 years I've known you."

" 'Fraid so." I snorted. What a clusterfuck.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That she was my sister."

"Fuck no. I knew you had a sister named Willow….but I assumed it would be Willow Jones. Not Willow Jamison." I explained. There was a long pause. "...and then there's the whole...she's pretty and you're...not." That earned me an eye roll.

"She's my half-sister. The good ol' Senator stepped out on my mom. Got Willow's mom knocked up. I didn't know she existed until she was almost 15 years old and I was 23 at the time. I never did care for my father, and after that, I couldn't even look at him. At first I thought I hated Willow, hated her for what she represented, but that didn't last long." He chuckled, reliving a memory. "That girl just has a way of gettin' to ya. She's a spitfire with a heart of gold. One day she'd had enough of my bullshit and she marched right into my apartment and tore me a new ass. Hands on her hips, hazel eyes blazing. I'll never forget what she said. Listen up Angel Boy! I'm not one of the ones who fucked like bunnies and created this whole big mess….but damn it Gabriel Jones….I now know I have a brother, one I've wanted for fucking ever and I fully intend on using him as one! Now get over here and give me a fucking hug!" He laughed, and I couldn't help but chuckle imagining it.

"So what did you do?"

"What the hell do you think I did? I fucking hugged her." He grinned. "I was terrified of that little whirlwind. I threw my head back in genuine laughter. Yep, that sounded like my girl alright. My girl. Except that she wasn't. I'd passed up that opportunity ages ago, and the mental ass-kicking I'd been giving myself hadn't let up since. However, that probably wouldn't even come close to the real ass-kicking that Gabe would want to deliver. Thank God I was good and trained, because your average Tom, Dick or Harry wouldn't last five seconds against the Archangel.

"So….you gonna tell me why you looked like someone kicked your puppy when you heard her voice on the phone?" He prodded. "Because I know you Kill Shot, and I've seen you through all kinds of emotions….but this one….well, it's new." Fuck. Why did he have to be so perceptive? Or maybe I really was that transparent when it came to Willow. I blew out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"She was 18 and I was 21. I'd stopped at a local casino in DC. It was three weeks before I deployed to Afghanistan. I'd recently enlisted, trying to get away from the demons of my past, thinking that going halfway around the world and killing some bad guys would solve all my problems, ya know?" He nodded for me to continue, understanding completely that all the BOI's had skeletons.

"Anyway….I got blindsided….by a brunette with the most gorgeous eyes. But of course, she wasn't talking to me. She'd been up at the bar and some sleeze ball had bought her a drink. I couldn't draw my attention away, and I ended up watching them closely for the next hour or so. The second she excused herself to the ladies room, that bastard slipped the date rape drug in her drink." Gabe tensed, his eyebrows furrowed.

"She never told me about that." His frustration evident.

"That's because she never knew about it." I stated simply. "I was outta my chair so fast, that fucker didn't even know what hit him. Let's just say, he didn't meet a very pleasant Asher Stone in the back alleyway."

"Nice." Gabe grinned. "Guess I owe you a thanks."

"Don't thank me yet…." I breathed, suddenly finding the laces of my combat books very interesting. "After I finished with the douchebag, I knew I should just walk away…..but I couldn't. I wanted to check on her, _needed _to hear her voice….I just needed to be near her, and Asher Stone didn't "need" anyone. At least that's what I thought."

"Fucking hell. This story is starting to sound way too familiar." Gabe winced, squinting his eyes shut, with a tiny shake of his head. He knew better than anyone what it was like to be brought to your knees by a woman. Warrior or not.

"Yeah well…..my story doesn't have a happy ending like yours." I scowled. "She was so naïve, believed me when I told her that asshat left with another woman. I convinced her to go for coffee and ended up talking to her on a park bench until after 4am. I kept telling myself to walk away, that she was too good for me, but I was selfish. I spent every waking second with her for the next three weeks….then I dropped the bombshell that I was leaving. If I thought I was broken before, the look in her eyes when I told her not to wait around for me….well that just fucking sealed the deal. I wanted her to be happy, and happy wouldn't include me. She deserved better…..she deserved better than me." I closed my eyes trying to block out the pain, the reality of the situation. Gabe was quiet for a long while before speaking.

"You're an idiot." I couldn't help but snort.

"Like I don't fucking know that?" I growled in frustration.

"She never got over you." My eyes snapped to his. "Of course, it's probably best that I didn't know that you were….well….you. I'd have beaten you to a bloody pulp back then." He said calmly.

"Yeah….and I would have welcomed it." I said dryly, meaning every word.

"And that my friend….is why I'm not going to kill you now. Not when I know what it's like to push the people you care about away, trying to protect them from yourself." He sighed, leaning his head back against the seat. "I tried that with Jenna, and you see how well that worked out…." He grinned. "But of course, it goes without saying, if you hurt her again Kill Shot, I'll cut your fuckin' heart out." Gabe Jones would make good on that promise.

"Well if that ever happens, I won't put up a fight." I said honestly. "Hurting her once crippled me. Hurting her twice, well…I'll be beggin' for death."

"You may be beggin' for death anyway once the little spitfire gets ahold of you…" Gabe chuckled.

"Let's just hope you're right." I said quietly, trying to ignore the gut wrenching pain in my chest at the possibilities of what we might find when we arrived.

"I am right." His voice turned deadly serious. "I. Am. Right. There are no other options. She's alive. She has to fucking be."


End file.
